Vehicle convertible tops are conventionally stored in a U-shaped storage well of the associated vehicle and covered by a boot of flexible material to provide the vehicle with an aesthetically appealing apearance. The most common way of securing the boot to the vehicle is by use of detachable connectors such as cooperable snaps on the inner and outer edges of the boot and on the vehicle around the storage well. However, such snaps do not permit quick securement and removal of the boot when the snapping or unsnapping thereof must be performed around the entire inner and outer edges of the U-shaped boot.